Spice!
by Secretname12
Summary: Based off the song Spice.


**My very first Fanfiction... healthy criticism is, of course, accepted!**

**Based on the song Spice by Len Kagamine (squeal!)**

"Len! Len, look!" Len glanced up from the little white flower he had been twirling in his hand. A small girl his age was standing above him. Her golden hair looked like a halo, the way it was glowing in the light. Her intelligent blue eyes were wide open, and she was smiling so wide the corners of her mouth almost touched her ears. She was hiding something behind her back

"What is it,Rin?" Len asked. Rin winked at him, and then held out her hands. In them, looking very indignant, was a small black kitten. "For you." Rin reached his hands out hesitantly, not sure of what to do. Rin carefully put the tiny kitten in his hands, all the while still smiling. Len gasped. The kitten's fur was soft as silk, and its wide green eyes stared boldly up at him. It opened its jaws wide and let out a loud mewl, letting Len know it was hungry. " Thanks, Rin!" Len exclaimed. He took the flower he had been holding and put it in her hair. " Don't ever leave me alone, okay?" he whispered. Rin answered, "Of course not!" "Pinky promise?" "Pinky promise."

* * *

><p>Len opened his eyes. He had that dream again... he'd been having it every night since the past few weeks. Ever since... wait, why was he wasting his time on this? He needed to get to school. But even that didn't seem to matter. He glanced over at the nameless woman sleeping in his bed. She was quite experienced... she had definitely been around the block quite a few times.<p>

He shook her awake and told her to get her clothes on. Before _She_ woke up and saw them. The woman gave a disappointed sigh. She hadn't had much clothes on to begin with, so it was hardly a challenge. She made a point of putting on her clothes _really _slowly. Len just ignored her efforts, and even yawned. She gave a frustrated shriek and left, slamming the door behind her. Good riddance. He had plenty of others to satisfy him when he needed to do the dirty deed.

He quickly put on a very loose version of his school uniform: An open collar, no tie, and saggy pants. Overall, a messy kind of look. Think what you will, it actually suited him. He tied his messy blonde hair up, grabbed a piece of bread, and was out the door in seconds.

* * *

><p>Len sat on his desk talking with two teenage beauties. Not that he really cared about them, they just were there to pass the time. He was totally ignoring the teacher, who, because she too was one of his call-girls, didn't say anything. He glanced up when he heard a bright, cheerful voice. His eyes landed on another teenage beauty with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and blushing cheeks.<p>

" Kaito-sensei! About that homework..." Rin chirped. Len's eyes narrowed. The charismatic smile he had been wearing fell away, to be replaced by a scowl. He was jealous. The two girls he had been talking to felt the gloomy mood and left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Popipopipo po pipo! Popipopipo po pipo!" <em>Len's phone rang. Len glared at it with an annoyed look. He _hated_ being woken up! He checked to see what time it was. 4:00 A.M.

"Hello?" Len said. " Hey baby... I just wanted to know if went somewhere after our little... meeting. And also, did you meet someone? Even when you have me?" came a seductive voice. Len smirked "No, of course not! Why would I, when I've got a sexy babe like you? No way!" "Okay then..." came the unsure reply. They exchanged goodbyes, and Len hang up. He smiled, and looked down to the beautiful teen next to him. Her teal hair was sprayed out on the pillow, and she had nothing on. _Boy, was that a fun night!_

* * *

><p>Len was in pain. So much pain... he felt like knocking that stupid Kaito-sensei's lights out. He had been walking through the hallways to his locker, and came across Rin and Kaito-sensei. Kaito-sensei had had Rin propped up on her desk, and they were holding each other as if the world might end. Heck, it looked as if he might eat her alive! I mean, what kind of teacher would start a relationship with his student? That was just sick! No, wait... Len also had a relationship with his teacher, but that was different! Rin was his! He wasn't going to allow them to be together.. never!<p>

* * *

><p>Len glanced around... no one seemed to be out. Good! He walked until he came to a house numbered 202. He lived there with Rin, since his mom and dad were somewhere in America, and he had nowhere else to go. He took his shoes off at the door and walked down the hallway. He stopped at Rin's door. He turned the knob slowly and crept in. Rin was sound asleep in her bed. Len took a moment to stop and look at all the pictures that adorned her room. At first it was just pictures of her and him, from childhood to teenagehood. But then there were much more recent pictures of her and Kaito-sensei. Her and Kaito-sensei on a date, them kissing... the pictures had all of that. Len seemed to have faded into the background.<p>

Len gritted his teeth and turned his attention to Rin. He saw her pink cheeks, her soft hair... the alluring way she was breathing, and he lost it. He leaned down to kiss her soft lips. Her eyes opened, and at first they were surprised. Then they grew terrified as he started undressing her. She struggled, trying to get away... but Len was much, much stronger than her. And before he knew it, it was over. She was sprawled out underneath him, having passed out. Her breathing was soft and peaceful, now that she had escaped from her 'nightmare'. Len grabbed the sheets and put them to his nose, taking in the sweet scent of her. Tears ran down his face, and he regretted what he had done immensely. Before turning to leave he whispered three barely audible words:

"_I Love You..."_


End file.
